To Remember a Hero
by Dragon Rider 40
Summary: Sequel to A Hero by Any Other Name. Steve has an unsuspecting meeting when he visits the World War II memorial. The unsuspecting happens the only question is weather it is good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or Captain America

Steve was walking up to the World War II memorial. As he looked around he saw a teen that was just sitting looking at the memorial. When Steve got closer he could see the kid looked to be seventeen, and had a piece of paper in his hand. Steve walked over, and sat on the other side of the bench. They sat in silence for about fifteen minutes.

"Did you come here to remember a family member?" Steve questioned gently.

"It's a long story Cap." The teen

Steve was about to object to being called that by someone he had just meet. When the tone and the way he said it triggers a memory. A few days ago Spider-Man had said almost the same thing. A terrifying thought sent a chill though him.

The few minutes of Steve's contemplation is all the time it takes for Peter to realize what he just said. He looks at Steve with fear in his eyes. What Steve says next almost makes Peter's heart stop right then and there.

Steve decides to test his theory still hoping he is wrong, "How are your ribs healing you got hit pretty hard the other day?"

Steve watches the teen's every move. When the kid subconsciously moves to touch his side Steve's eye's widen for a second. He can hardly believe that Spider-Man is just a kid.

"What's wrong your usually so careful about you ID?" Steve

"My name is Peter Parker by the way. Do you have any thing to do this after noon because it's along story?" Peter

"Not that I know of so I've got time." Steve

"Well remember two months ago when that building down town lost power for a few hours?" Peter

Steve nodded not knowing where Peter was going with this.

"Well it happened when I was just finishing a patrol. I was fighting this guy named Smyth who had this high tech laser gun. I was trying get it way from him when it overloaded. The energy released opened a portal through time, and space. I ended up in the middle of Germany on June 6, 1942. An American POW named Robert Hogan found me. Him and his men helped me get home. Did you know them?" Peter

"I heard about there operation. How they helped get people home, but no I never met him. Are you going to tell me the rest of the story?" Steve said the last part as he crossed his arms.

Peter handed the letter to Steve. Who read it rather surprised at the continence. It described how Peter saved Hogan's life, and almost dieing in the process. This isn't what surprised Steve what did was the mention a communique, and thanking him for his help. It also had picture of Peter with Hogan's men on the back.

"What is this about a communique?" Steve

"Well while I was there Hogan got word that a communique was intercepted and it was being kept in this impenetrable compound. They really needed to get it back before it was decoded. If Hogan or his men had tried to get in there they would have been killed. So I went in instead. Security at that place was no joke even with my powers I barely made it in and out without being seen." Peter

"That sounds like good story I'd love to hear it." Steve

"Well my troubles started even before I got near the perimeter fence. Two words _mine field_ not fun, if it hadn't been for my spidy sense I wouldn't have mad it. When I finally got in the compound there were more SS goons then there are S.H.I.E.L.D agents on the Helicarrier. It took two hours of very slow and careful crawling on the ceiling to get to the room I was looking for. After distracting the guards I snuck in grabbed the envelope. It took me another two hours to sneak back out." Peter

"That sounds like quite the challenge." Steve

"Oh it was never before has my spider sense buzzed more in my life. It rang so much that I had a pounding headache the next morning." Peter

Steve began to ponder this then a thought occurred to him.

"Was there an insignia, or number on the envelope?" Steve

"Um yeah there was an eagle with the letters SSR under neither was 107th." Peter

"Peter when I was in the Army do you what unite I was in?" Steve

"No I don't the day they covered that was the day after the lizard thing. I had to say home because of my injuries so I told my aunt I was sick." Peter

"The reason I ask is that I was assigned to the 107th. On June 8th we were scheduled to rescue a group of prisoners from a Hydra bass. But on the morning of the 6th we received word that a communique detailing the entire mission might have been compromised. The next day we were told that the mission was back on because an underground unit was able to retrieve the communique. The mission was a success by the way." Steve

"What happened after you got back?" Peter

"Corneal Philps tried to figure out how they got it back. They wouldn't tell." Steve

"I hope they didn't get into trouble." Peter

"Oh they didn't Philips was mad though, it was pretty funny actually." Steve

"I'm glad, I was the one who made them promise not to tell anyone." Peter

They spent a few minutes in silence.

"It's getting close to lunch time. Why don't you come to the tower with me? Don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret." Steve

"That would be awesome." Peter

The two of them walked off chatting like old friends. Their meeting was turn of events neither of them were expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As they were walking across the parking lot towards the street in the direction of the tower, Steve noticed Clint leaning up against one of Tony's cars. When he saw them he waved.

"Need a lift Cap?" Clint asks watching the kid standing next to Cap suspiciously.

"Wouldn't mind one. Clint this is Peter Parker, Peter this Clint Barton." Steve

"Nice to meet you Peter." Clint

"You too." Peter

 _This is so not the same as when I meet them as Spider-Man._ Peter thought.

The three of them got in the car. Clint had noticed the kid was nervous, but it was the kind of nervous excitement he had encounter numerous times since becoming an Avenger. He also got the feeling the kid and Steve knew something he didn't.

"So Peter how long have you and Steve known each other?" Clint

"We just meet." Peter

Clint narrowed his eyes at both the kid's answer, and the look on Steve's face. He could see that there was a lot more to the story. It was equally clear the what ever Steve knew made him trust the kid.

"Tony ordered pizza for lunch." Clint

"Sounds good." Steve

For the rest of the trip Clint watched Peter closely. By the time they arrived he could see why the kid got along with Steve so well. The only thing that was still bothering him was that both Peter and Steve knew something he didn't. _If it's something I need to know Cap'll tell me._ Clint thought.

"Look who I found," Clint said gesturing to Steve.

"It's about time Capcicle." Tony

Natasha looked suspiciously at Peter. She then looked at Clint silently asking for his opinion of the boy. At Clint's nod she relaxed with welcoming smile.

"Peter this is Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Thor. Guys this my new friend Peter Parker." Steve

"Greetings young Peter," Thor said shaking his hand.

"Hey kid." Tony

"Nice to meet you Peter." Bruce

"Hello." Natasha

Tony looked Peter up, and found out that the kid's a science prodigy. They all sat down, and started eating.

"So Peter after lunch would you like to join Bruce and me in the lab?" Tony

"As awesome as is sounds and it does sound awesome I really don't feel like it." Peter

"How does going down to the target range with me and Cap sound?" Clint

"That would be so cool." Peter

Upon hearing this Tony pouted like a little kid. Natasha smirked at the look on his face the rest just chuckled.

"So what were you Steve talking about?" Clint

"We were talking about an under ground unite that was operating during WWII. They were operating out of a Luftwaffe prison camp." Peter

"I remember reading about that. The Commandant of that camp was an idiot." Natasha

"I remember one time when we had just finished a mission to destroy a Hydra bass. We were staying at an air force bass over night. At about that time a group of five fliers arrived after having been saved by the underground. We got to talking with them they had been saved by Hogan and his men. They called the Commandant who's name was Klink the most gullible person to ever walk the earth." Steve

"Did he really believe that his camp was the most secure camp in Germany?" Clint

"Apparently." Peter

The conversation continued even when Clint, Steve, and Peter went down to the target range. The three of them were down there for an hour when Peter's phone rang.

"Hey Aunt May." Peter

"Peter I need you to come home." Aunt May

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can bye." Peter

"Bye." Aunt May

Peter hung up, and put his phone away.

"I gotta get home it was an honor meeting you all." Peter said then walked into the elevator.

Peter had just stepped off the elevator as he looked around he spotted Clint leaning against the reception desk. When the archer spotted Peter he stood up, and walked towards him. Peter started walking in the direction of the archer. Soon they were standing in front of each other.

"Thanks kid what ever you two were talking before it really seems to have helped Cap. You should come by some time." Clint said extending his hand.

"I'm glad I could help, and I might just do that." Peter said shaking Clint's hand.

With that Peter left. Clint put his hands in his packets walking back to the elevator.

"Looking forward to it," Clint said with a smirk as the elevator doors closed.

The End


End file.
